


kuroo (a playlist by tsukishima kei)

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Playlist, Shut Up Kiss, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, bokuto and akaashi are done with kuroos pining, is there a tag for fluff with a happy ending, kuroo centric, lots of song lyrics in there, no beta we die like daichi, thank god he gets his act together, that’s why he makes playlists to sulk about them instead of talking about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: It's snowing. Kuroo shivers so much next to Tsukishima that he just gives Kuroo his hoodie so he can get home without freezing to death. At night Kuroo realizes that Tsukki has left his iPod in the hoodie - and there is a playlist with his name on it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	kuroo (a playlist by tsukishima kei)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I will go down with this ship.  
> This is pure fluff because I just want the two of them to be cute and kiss a lot.  
> They are both pining after each other since high school, how can they be so dense?
> 
> It is 2am and I just finished editing I am sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> You can find all the songs used in this fic in the end notes!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Soft, fluffy snowflakes fell from the dark blue sky as Kuroo and Tsukishima left the lecturing hall. Even though it was cold and the sun had long set for the day, Kuroo was smiling cheerfully. He highly enjoyed this class. It was the last one on Thursday, it was close to the weekend and it was the one lecture he shared with Tsukishima. Ever since the younger one had joined the same university as he did, they had become something like friends.   
  
“Huh, snow.” Kuroo held out his hand to collect a few of the falling ice crystals. He watched them melt on his fingertips and shivered.   
  
“It is winter after all,” Tuskki replied. He was wrapped up in a scarf and thick hoodie and didn’t seem to notice the cold at all. Kuroo, who had been late to his first class and left both his jacket and scarf at home, was not as lucky. The winter wind bit through his jumper and he rubbed his hands against each other to warm up his fingers. This was going to be an awful walk home.   
  
They chatted about class for a while. Tsukishima was as always a bit unimpressed by the teacher that he deemed  _ a little too old to teach us that, this theory has been refuted in a science journal a month ago, Kuroo.   
  
_ While on every other day he would have joined in the roasting of the probably at least 90 year old professor, today he kept his energy to try and will himself to be warm. When they reached the corner where their ways split up, Tsukishima stopped and let his gaze wander down the street. Only a few other people were out here in the snow.   
  
“You really should have brought a jacket,” Tsukki murmured while taking off his scarf and put down his bag. He then proceeded to grab the bottom of his hoodie and pull it over his head. His hair looked almost as messy as Kuroo’s did, but Kuroo did not notice. His eyes were frozen on the spot where the jumper underneath the hoodie had slipped up, revealing Tsukki’s pale, toned stomach. Then everything got dark around him - Tsukishima unceremoniously pulled the piece of clothing over Kuroo’s head.   
  
“Better.” When Kuroo finally managed to untangle himself, find the right holes for his hands and head, Tsukishima had his scarf already wrapped back around himself, bag over his shoulder.  
  
“But, you-”  
  
“My way is shorter than yours. Also I’m sure you’ll be annoying when you’re sick. Just give it back tomorrow.” Kuroo wanted to argue, but the hoodie was warm and smelled like Tsukki and it was  _ nice.   
  
_ “Okay. Thank you.” Kuroo hid his hands in the slightly too long sleeves, the feeling slowly returning into his frozen fingertips.   
  
“I’ll be off then, Tadashi’s making dinner.”  
  
With that Tsukki turned to leave and Kuroo just watched him for a moment, the streetlights and the snow making him feel like he had been transported into a romantic christmas movie or something.   
  
\---  
  
Kuroo was sure Bokuto wouldn’t have noticed if Akaashi - the traitor - hadn’t pointed it out. The setters' pretty eyes had widened the moment Kuroo opened the door to their shared flat. He gave him a look up and down and smirked.  
  
“So you finally confessed?” He asked, too innocently for Kuroo’s liking. His cheeks burned and it had nothing to do with the warmth of the flat against his cold skin.   
  
“I forgot my jacket this morning and Tsukki didn’t want me to be cold, that’s all.” Akaashi sighed deeply at his words. It wasn’t like Kuroo couldn’t understand his friend’s frustrations, he was pining after Tsukki since highschool, but what should he do about it? Confess? Risk the slow friendship they had developed? Kuroo never had been a coward, but this was not like running through the hallways of training camp naked. This was serious.   
  
“Hey hey hey, Tsukki gave you his jacket? Come on, that’s a sign!” Bokuto slapped him on the back and laughed happily.  
  
“Remember when I gave you my jacket, Akaashi, after we got caught up kissing in the rain and we were so cold-”   
  
“Yes, I remember that, but that’s not the point, Koutarou.” Akaashi’s cheeks turned red. Even if it wasn’t his own doing, Kuroo took that as them being even in embarrassment. But then… Akaashi had confessed to Bokuto years ago, about two days after the three of them moved in together. He had gathered up his courage and confessed and the two of them were the most annoyingly sweet couple. If you could ignore the noises coming out of their bedroom at night - which Kuroo did with good noise-cancelling headphones - they were the perfect roommates. They were happy.  
  
“You’re right, the point is that Kuroo needs to  _ confess  _ because, my friend, your pining is getting out of hand. It’s gotten worse since you started to study together.” Bokuto winked at Kuroo, talking like he was an expert on relationships.   
  
“I must admit, at first I thought that that was your way of telling us that you were doing… well, anything but studying,” Akaashi added. Kuroo let out a deep sigh.  
  
“Look, I know you two mean well, but I have to do this in… there just never was the right moment.”  
  
Bokuto was about to add something, but Akaashi’s hand found his shoulder.  
  
“Alright, let us not plague Kuroo for longer - how about we order take-away and watch a movie?” Kuroo had never been happier about Akaashi’s talent to distract Bokuto if needed.  
  
\---  
  
He had taken the hoodie off to get ready for bed. It was not too late yet, but he wanted to get a good night of sleep and be productive in the morning. Kuroo sat down on his bed to scroll through social media for a bit. His room was a bit chilly, he liked to sleep with fresh air. The snow was still falling outside. The hoodie, draped over his desk chair, looked warm and soft.   
  
Nobody had to know. So what if he’d sleep a night in Tsukki’s clothes. He would wash it tomorrow and give it back to his friend without him having to know about it. Akaashi and Bokuto also had gone to bed already and wouldn’t come into his room for the night. Who was going to stop him?  
  
His bare feet felt cold on the floor and he hurried to grab the hoodie and hop back onto the warm safety of his bed. It still smelled like Tsukki and now that no one could see him, he buried his nose into the fabric, closing his eyes and just pretending for a while. His hands slipped into the big pockets - and his fingers closed around a small, square something. Kuroo pulled out Tsukki’s iPod.   
  
“Oh,” escaped his lips and his eyes grew wide at the realisation what exactly he held in hands. It wasn’t like Tsukishima  _ wouldn’t _ tell him what he was listening to if he asked, but as the blonde always listened with headphones, it was not easy to just get to know his music taste.   
  
Fumbling for his own headphones on the bedside table, Kuroo didn’t hesitate to switch the iPod on. He knew it was probably wrong and that music, for many, was a personal thing. But then he was lying here in his crush's hoodie and with access to his music library. He had already crossed a few mental boundaries today.   
  
Kuroo switched on the shuffle mode and listened for a while, until he discovered the playlists. He scrolled through them - some for working out, some for studying, the usual ones you would expect. Then his heart stopped. He blinked, fast, rubbing his eyes for a moment to be sure he was not imagining things. There was a playlist with his name.   
  
He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. Kuroo threw the iPod onto his bed to try and will himself to stop what he was doing. A minute passed. Then he grabbed the device, selected the playlist and opened it.  
  
The first song was titled “I hate everything about you”. Well, that sure was a good way to start. He checked the date of when the song was added. It had been years ago - doing a bit of math, it would probably have been around the time of their first ever training camp. Thinking back how he had tried to provoke Tsukki and failed, the song probably had it’s reason to be there. He didn’t listen to the song. There were enough doubts about this crush and if it was reciprocated or not - he really didn’t need a song to tell him that Tsukki had hated him. Was  _ still  _ hating him?   
  
The second song - added around a year later, shortly after Kuroo had graduated - was titled “I miss you”. This time he pressed play and listened.   
  
...

_ Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason  _

_ Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? _

_ Stop this pain tonight _

_ Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head _

_ (I miss you, miss you) _

…  
  
He wondered if Tsukishima had really thought about calling him. There had been an almost two year long gap in their conversation, after Kuroo had graduated and they didn’t even meet in training camps anymore. He had given Tsukki his number after the first camp and from time to time they would text. It was mostly him sending cat memes or pictures from practise and Tsukki answering in his short and sarcastic way. When university started, Kuroo got busy. He also actively tried to get over his crush at that time, going out with Bokuto and Akaashi, kissing random guys that weren’t Tsukki and who didn’t make him feel anything.   
  
Had Tsukki really missed him? The words in the song, telling him to not waste his time on him… it had been what Kuroo thought back then. Tsukki was tall, handsome and an athlete in his second year of highschool. Why should he waste his time answering a nerdy university first year? It was selfish of Kuroo to keep on taking up Tsukki’s time. But this… maybe Tuskishima had felt the same way.   
  
_... _

_ (I miss you, miss you) _

_ (I miss you, miss you) _

...  
  
He had missed Tsukki a lot during that time. And now the picture wouldn’t leave his mind, that at one point they both had sat in their bedrooms at night, staring at their phones, wondering if they should call. They never did.   
  
The lyrics ebbed off and the next song began. Kuroo opened eyes that he didn’t remember closing to look at the title. “Somebody To You.”  
  
…

_ I used to wanna be _

_ Living like there's only me _

_ But now I spend my time _

_ Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah, you!) _

…  
  
It had been added around the time Tsukki and he met again, accidentally, on campus. He was different. Of course he was, both of them had changed over the course of two years. But where Tsukishima had been cold and sarcastic and even kept the people away who tried to befriend him before, he had grown to become a bit more open. When they decided to grab a coffee and catch up - after Kuroo ran directly into Tsukki because he had been walking and texting at the same time - he didn’t need to convince Tsukishima. He had actually been the one to suggest the coffee date.   
  
Kuroo learned that day that Tsukki prefered sweet things over most normal food, that he drank his coffee with enough sugar and creamer for it to count as a meal, and that his favourite food was strawberry shortcake. They discovered that they shared one class and that Kuroo was able to give him a few tips about campus life. The Tsukki Kuroo had known in high school would have shrugged it off, thinking he wouldn’t need help. Kuroo would have teased him about it and they probably would have left, both angry about the situation. They both were not those people anymore.   
  
...

_ I used to be so tough _

_ Never really gave enough _

_ And then you caught my eye _

_ Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah, you!) _

…  
  
Kuroo smiled at how well the song fit Tsukishima. He also remembered that this song was in a playlist with his name on it and if he read that sign correctly… was this the way Tsukki felt about him? Was there a chance that he was not alone in his feelings?   
  
They really became friends after that first coffee date. It was no longer just him texting Tsukki, it was both of them meeting after class for study sessions and coffee, it was them hanging out at each other's apartments and with each other's roommates. Kuroo had met Yamaguchi before and had always felt a bit jealous and was unsure if the other maybe also held feelings for Tsukishima - but he was in a relationship with another clever blonde now - just the tiny version. Kuroo remembered Yachi from training camps - the two made a sweet couple.   
  
A warm feeling of hope settled in Kuroo’s stomach. Tsukki definitely was somebody to him. And maybe this meant that he also was someone to Tsukishima.  
  
...

_ All I wanna be, yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah _

_ Is somebody to you _

....  
  
Next thing he noticed was that the songs kept gradually getting faster and happier. It was a good sign. This one had been added quite recently, about two months ago. Kuroo let out a little laugh when he read the song title. “Talk Too Much.”  
  
…

_ You know I talk too much _

_ Honey, come put your lips on mine _

_ And shut me up _

_ We could blame it all on human nature _

_ Stay cool, it's just a kiss _

_ Oh, why you gotta be so talkative? _

_ I talk too much, we talk too much _

…  
  
This time everything inside Kuroo grew hot. There was nothing subtle about the lyrics of this song. Tsukki told him every other day about how he talked too much and needed to shut up so they could get their work done. Other than Yamaguchi, whose answer “Sorry, Tsukki” was like a little inside joke between the two of them, Kuroo mostly was content with sticking out his tongue in Tsukki’s direction and then shutting up, because Tsukishima was right and they both needed to study more.   
  
...

_ Silence is golden, and you've got my hopes up _

_ We talk too much _

_ No hesitation, what are we waiting for? _

_ We talk too much _

…  
  
Kuroo began to see their study sessions in a new light. Was this what Tsukki was thinking about when he told him to shut up? Had Tsukki thought about kissing him?   
  
Kuroo’s cheeks burned and he sank a bit further into the hoodie, taking another deep breath of Tsukki’s scent, imagining he would be here, holding him. Kissing him to make him shut up. Or, even better, Tsukki doing that at the library, hidden in their favourite nook, losing his cool over Kuroo’s bad chemistry puns and just making him stop talking… what were they waiting for indeed?   
  
He was so lost in thoughts that he at first didn’t even register that the song had changed once again to the last one of the playlist. “Animals”.   
  
...

_ Here we go again _

_ I kinda wanna be more than friends _

_ So take it easy on me _

…  
  
More than friends. More than friends. More than friends.   
  
It echoed in Kuroo’s head, again and again, while he was slowly thinking of a plan on how to confess to Tsukishima. If he wasn’t completely misinterpreting what he had heard in the last half an hour, the feelings he had for Tsukishima weren’t one sided. He might have an actual chance at confessing to his crush and not ending up heartbroken.   
  
Kuroo kept listening to his playlist until he fell asleep.  
  
...

_ Oh, oh - I want some more _

_ Oh, oh - What are you waitin' for? _

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight  
  
_   
\---  
  
Just like every Friday afternoon they met for a coffee and study session at one of their apartments. As Bokuto and Akaashi were out on a date, Tsukki would come over this time. So far, everything went according to plan. Not that it was a good plan. It was actually almost laughable that it had taken Kuroo so long to think of it. Wasn’t he supposed to be the sheming captain, the one with a plan, who always somehow got what he wanted?  
  
The doorbell rang, thankfully stopping Kuroo in his overthinking. Tsukki, snow slowly melting in his hair and his glasses slightly foggy, looked beautiful. Tsukki’s cheeks had reddened with the cold and Kuroo’s heart sped up a little. He wanted to be the one to make him blush like that.   
  
“Sorry I’m late, apparently half of Tokyo has decided to get coffee at the same time.” Kuroo, glad he had something to do with his hands, took the two steaming cups from Tsukki, so that the other could get out of his coat. They took their usual places on the couch and for a moment, there was silence between them.  
  
“Oh, ah, yeah, I need to give this back!” He somewhat awkwardly handed Tsukki his freshly washed hoodie and the iPod on top of it.   
  
“Good thing I checked the pockets like an actual adult, your music would have been lost in the washing machine.”  
  
“I’ve got it saved on my laptop… but I am glad that I don’t have to get a new iPod. Thank you.” If Tsukishima was wondering if Kuroo had listened to the music or not, he didn’t let anything show. Maybe he just didn’t expect Kuroo to breach his privacy like this - good thing he thought better of Kuroo than he was.   
  
They fell into their usual routine, sharing and comparing notes, asking questions and working on papers. After about half an hour Kuroo began to bring his plan into action. He started slowly, talking a bit more about other things, asking about how Yamaguchi and Yachi were doing, nothing too inquisitive.   
  
Then he started to hum to himself, one of the songs on his playlist. He wasn’t sure if Tsukki recognized it right away - Kuroo was an enthusiastic, but pretty bad singer. But it had the wanted effect.   
  
“Will you stop that, I am trying to concentrate.” Kuroo grinned at his friend, but did shut up for now. They went on like this for another half an hour. Again and again, Kuroo started to hum, to ask questions or to just talk…  
  
“Could you be quiet?!” Tsukishima's head snapped from his notes to Kuroo, his eyes narrowed and glinting with something slightly dangerous.   
  
“No,” Kuroo answered, grinning at Tsukki and continued to hum ro himself. It was all according to plan. In a few seconds he would know. All cards on the table.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Make me.”   
  
Kuroo had never been happier about the fact that Tsukishima was quite intelligent and a fast thinker. It took him half a second until realisation lit up in his eyes. It took another half second for his hot mouth to press onto Kuroo’s. There was nothing sweet or romantic about this kiss. It was nothing like Kuroo would have imagined it to be like, and yet it was absolutely perfect.  
  
Tsukki’s hands found their way into his hair, while his own hands were on the others back, pulling him closer. Tsukki licked against his lips and he opened his mouth willingly. There are too many teeth, he half-accidentally bit Tsukishima’s lip...   
  
“You… listened… to… the playlist…” Tsukki mumbled against Kuroo’s mouth in between kisses.   
  
“Yeah…” He admitted, hands sneaking under the hem of Tsukki’s shirt to finally feel the soft skin he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since yesterday.   
  
“I hate you.” Kuroo’s lips found Tsukishima’s neck and it took him all he had to not leave a hickey to show the world that Tsukki would be his now.   
  
“No, you don’t,” he answered with a grin, teeth grazing the soft skin just under the other ear.  
  
“ _ No, I don’t… _ ”   
  
\---  
  
Akaashi and Bokuto came back from their ice-skating date to find Kuroo and Tuskki making out on the couch.  
  
“Finally!”   
  
“I knew it!”  
  
The two of them detangled themselves a little, cheeks burning, lips swollen red from kissing and generally slightly dishevelled.   
  
“So… does that mean…?” Bokuto asked, not patient enough to wait for one of them to finally speak.  
  
“It means that I took your advice and confessed,” Kuroo answered.  
  
“I mean, technically you didn’t confess at all,  _ Tetsurou _ ,” Tsukishima teased. Kuroo’s eyes widened at the use of his given name. He wanted to hear Tsukki say it a million times more. Maybe scream it at night…  
  
“I’m in love with you…  _ Kei _ .” He tasted the others' names on his lips, it felt good to call him by his first name. He half registered a door closing in the background - he would have to thank his friends later for giving them that moment of privacy.   
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
  
\---  
  
_ Oh, oh - I want some more _

_ Oh, oh - What are you waitin' for? _

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, it would mean the world to me if you left kudos or a comment <3
> 
> **Kuroo - Tsukishimas Playlist:**  
>  I hate everything about you - Three Days Grace  
> I Miss You - blink 182  
> Somebody To You - The Vamps  
> Talk Too Much - COIN  
> Animal - Neon Trees


End file.
